The major objective of the project is the continuation of work on further development of a semantically structured medical lexicon to be used for the creation of a medical data base for NCI. The operational system for information storage and retrieval of pathology data is going to be used for the creation of a medical data base mentioned above. Further improvements of the present encoding system on the morphological, syntactic and semantic level will be studied.